Nothing is what it seems to be
by Saphira1990
Summary: Sara hat nach langem Suchen anscheinend einen Mann gefunden der sie glücklich macht. Wie wird Grissom mit der neuen Situation umgehen? Hat Sara auch wirklich das gefunden nach dem sie jahrelang gesucht hat?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: SaraSidle1990 

Story: Nothing is what it seems to be

Rating: K+

Inhalt: Sara hat nach langem Suchen anscheinend einen Mann gefunden der sie glücklich macht. Wie wird Grissom mit der neuen Situation umgehen? Hat Sara auch wirklich das gefunden nach dem sie jahrelang gesucht hat?

Anmerkung: Ich hoffe mal ihr versteht die Metapher die ich als Überschrift gewählt habe. Wenn nicht dann könnt ihr mich ja fragen!

Mir gehört nichts! Ich hab den Figuren von CBS' CSI:LV nur meinen Willen aufgezwungen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 1:**

Die Wüstenmetropole Las Vegas, die jährlich Unmassen an Touristen in ihren Bann zieht, war nach einigen angenehm kühlen Tagen wieder zu ihren Normaltemperaturen zurückgekehrt. Auf den zuvor belegten Parkbänken herrschte nun wieder Leere und auch die sonst so stark belebte Shoppingmeile war durch die Hitze wie leer gefegt. Kein Wunder bei Temperaturen über 40°C und einer minimalen Luftfeuchtigkeit. Doch die Hitzewelle brachte noch viel mehr Nachteile mit sich, die Leutewaren gestresst und die Highways und Freeways waren restlos überfüllt.

Auch die Stimmung der Mitarbeiter des Las Vegas Police Departments war alles andere als heiter. Nick und Warrick die schon eine halbe Stunde früher hier waren um den Berufsverkehr zu umgehen stritten sich heftig. Doch warum stritten sie sich eigentlich? Das war eine gute Frage die sich auch Sara stellte die summend den Pausenrat betrat.

„Hey Sara bist du krank?", fragte Nick der geschockt Sara anstarrte.

„Warum? Darf ich nicht auch einmal eine gute Laune haben?", antwortete Sara die sehr gekränkt wirkte und sofort verstanden hatte wie die Anspielung gemeint war.

„Natürlich darfst du dass ich dachte nur bei der Betrachtung der Umstände, z. B. dem Wetter oder den endlosen Staus auf dem Freeway?"

„Muss meine Stimmung etwa nur vom Wetter oder von der heutigen Verkehrlage abhängen?", lies Sara verlauten.

„Hey kann es sein dass ein Mann der Grund für deine gute Laune ist?", wollte Warrick wissen der jetzt auch neugierig geworden war.

„Vielleicht."

_Vielleicht? Sara hat einen Freund?_ Dachte Grissom der dem Gespräch von der Türe aus heimlich gefolgt war.

„Also so kommst du mir nicht davon. Sag schon. Wie heißt er? Wie sieht er aus?", begann Warrick.

„Jungs ich glaube das geht euch wirklich nichts an."

„Ach komm schon Sara.", bettelte Nick.

„Na gut. Ich habe einen Mann kennen gelernt. Seit ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

_Sie hat einen Mann kennen gelernt. Es ist aus Grissom! Du hast es vermasselt._

„Schon besser. Aber jetzt wollen wir natürlich auch mehr wissen.", sagte Nick der grinste undmit seinem Blick aufWarrick wieß der ebenfalls neugierig auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

„Ihr seit schrecklich neugierig Jungs wisst ihr das? Also gut ich hab ihn in einer Bar kennen gelernt. Aber mehr werdet ihr von mir nicht erfahren."

_In einer Bar? Sara hatte wieder mit dem Trinken begonnen? Und sie hatte dort auch noch einen Mann kennen gelernt?_

Grissom fand es für das beste das Gespräch hiermit zu beenden und betrat den Pausenraum.

„Hey Grissom. Was hast du heute für uns.", meinte Warrick sarkastisch

„Hey Warrick du hast ja eine gute Laune. Hab ich dich etwa angesteckt?", fragte Sara lächelnd. Warrick nickte nur und auch Nick konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ähm wo ist denn eigentlich Catherine?", interessierte sich Grissom.

„Ich denke mal sie steckt im Berufsverkehr. Sie kommt bestimmt gleich.", antwortete Warrick.

„Na gut dann fangen wir schon mal ohne sie an. Also Warrick und Catherine,zumindest wenn sie dann nachher kommt, für euch hab ich eine Vermisstenmeldung. Nick und Sara ihr zwei kriegt einen Mord und ich schnappe mir Greg und gehe noch mal den Fall von letzter Woche durch."

Nach diesem Statement verließen alle den Raum und begaben sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeit.

Die Schicht verlief ruhig und auch Cath tauchte mit einer Verspätung von einer halben Stunde im Labor auf. Sara, die anscheinend nach der Schicht noch zu viel Energie hatte hängte gleich noch eine Schicht ran um den Papierkram für ihren Fall fertig zu machen. Während alle außer ihr und Grissom das Labor schon vor Stunden verlassen hatten ackerte sie den Papierkram bis in den späten Mittag auf.

„Hey Sara möchtest du nicht langsam Schluss machen. Den Papierkram kann man doch auch heute Abend noch machen.", kam eine ihr bekannte Stimme von der Tür. Es war Grissom der mit einem beunruhigenden Blick auf sie starrte. „Du solltest doch auch noch wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen bevor die nächste Schicht beginnt."

„Ich bin hier gerade fertig. Und Grissom - ich brauche niemanden der mich daran erinnert dass ich schlafen sollte.", antwortete sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und begab sich auf den Weg ins Auto.

Doch Sara fuhr keineswegs nach Hause. Sie fuhr geradewegs zu ihrer Lieblingsbar „Blue Emotion" um den Mann den sie gestern Abend kennen gelernt hatte wieder zu treffen. Als sie den schwach beleuchteten Raum betrat konnte sie ihn schon an der Bar sitzen sehen.

„Hey Sara. Wie war dein Tag?", begrüßte er sie freundlich als Sara sich dem Thresen näherte.

„Hi Mat. Also ich hatte einen hervorragenden Tag. Und wie liefs bei dir?"

„Auch prima. Ich habe einen neuen Designauftrag also werde ich vorerst nicht mehr hungern müssen.", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Hey das ist ja klasse!"

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir auf den Tag anstoßen und essen gehen?", wollte Mat wissen.

„Wie wärs wenn wir uns selber was zum Essen macen und es uns danach gemütlich machen?"

„Hört sich sehr viel versprechend an.", flüsterte Mat ihr ins Ohr.

Sie bezahlten noch schnell und machten sich dann mit ihren Autos auf den Weg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ich bin ein Vollidiot. Warum habe ich es nur so weit kommen lassen? Ich hätte endlich einmal auf sie zugehen sollen doch nun ist es zu spät. Sie hat jemanden gefunden. Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen dass wenigstens sie glücklich ist._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara hatte sich nach Mats Wunsch gerichtet und war noch schnell nach Hause gefahren um sich umzuziehen. Als sie das geschafft hatte machte sie sich gespannt auf zu Mats Wohnung. Sie musste zu geben dass es ihr alles etwas schnell ging. Aber Mat war einfach einzigartig, egal was er sagte, alles heitertesie auf, er brachte sie zum Lachen und er zeigte ihr dass das Leben auch Schöne Seiten haben kann. Natürlich sie kannte ihn erst einen Tag aber ihr kam es vor als würde sie ihn schon Jahre kennen.

Als sie schließlich bei Mat klingelte raste ihr Herz. Sie war aufgeregt wie ein Teenager.

„Hey Sara. Du siehst umwerfend aus.", begann Mat, „Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass ich schon mit dem essenkochen angefangen habe. Aber bevor wir zwei weiterkochen möchte ich dir erst noch etwas zeigen. Mit der Hand deutete er auf eine Tür und führte sie den Gang entlang.

„Mach die Augen zu. Es soll eine Überraschung sein."

Sara tat wie ihr befohlen und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie sie langsam von Mat in ein Zimmer geleitet wurde.

„Jetzt darfst du schauen."

„Wow Mat. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll."

Das ganze Zimmer war mit Kerzen und Rosen dekoriert. Es sah einfach himmlisch aus. Noch nie hatte sich jemand solche Mühe gegeben oder sich überhaupt um sie gekümmern.

„Hey du weinst ja!", sagte Mat besorgt.

„Nur weil du mich eben zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt gemacht hast."

Er nahm sie in die Arme. Sara konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren und fühlte sich geborgen. Ein Person wie Mat hatte ihr gefehlt sie hatte sich einsam gefühlt und das schon viel zu lange.

* * *

Nicht schimpfen! Bitte! Aber ihr werdet sehen es kommt alles noch ganz anders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie: **Ja mir gefällt der Typ auch. Ist ja auch meine Kreation grins. Naja wo Sara hin gehört das wird sich noch zeigen Carrie. Ich hoffe mal das ich mit dem Chappi nicht zu weit gegangen bin aber da ich ja nicht will dass du vor lauter Entzugserscheinungen nicht mehr schreiben kannst gibt's hier schnell ein neues.

**CSI Kassel: **Naja es geht halt nicht anders und Grissoms Augen zu öffnen ist auch nicht einfach. Ich bin mal gespannt ob das Chappi auch noch deinen Erwartungen entspricht. Ich glaub ich bin echt etwas zu weit gegangen.

**Firegirl: **Naja es erledigt sich nicht so schnell. Aber schneller als du denkst. Und jetzt will ich einen Stoff und zwar ganz schnell! zitter

**Liz: **Der falsche? Ich glaub da hast du vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht. Aber das muss Sara doch wissen oder? Doch ich würde Grissom und Sara von einander trennen und ich werds auch bald tun heul. Aber es muss sein.

**Sunny: **Ja alles kommt anders. Und es kommt gleich wieder alles anders und ich glaub nicht so wie dir das gefällt. Ein Chappi als Willkommensgeschenk. Ja hier bitte. Für dich meine Süße knuddel!

**A/N: **Danke für das Betalesen von Liz und Firegirl. Und bitte bitte lasst mich am leben!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 2:**

Auch den Rest des Abends fühlte sich Sara wie im siebten Himmel. Das Candle-light-dinner war traumhaft gewesen, sie hatten sich gut unterhalten und sie fühlte sich endlich einmal verstanden. Sie genoss es auch mit Mat auf der Couch zu liegen und einfach nur zu Schweigen.

Plötzlich spürte sie Mats Hand wie sie begann unter ihre Bluse zu kriechen. Sie griff sich seine Hand und stieß ihn weg. Auch bei seinem zweiten Annäherungsversuch blockte sie ab.

„Was soll das? Glaubst du ich habe vor bis an meinen Lebensabend nur mit dir zu reden?", begann er, „Du könntest dich jetzt langsam für mein Zuhören revanchieren, findest du nicht?"

„Mat was soll denn das?", antwortete sie und versuchte aufzustehen doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Mat ich will gehen."

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin."

„Mat lass mich gehen. Oder ich …!", versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Oder was…, wie willst du dich denn wehren?", sagte er und begann zu lachen. Das ging Sara zu weit sie holte mit ihrer freien Hand aus und traf ihn hart.

„Du du nutte du. Warte nur bis ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Er begann damit auf sie einzuschlagen und ihr die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen, doch Sara konnte nichts tun. Sie war wie gelähmt. Auch als er sie ihr immer mehr näherte und sie ihn in sich spüren konnte tat sie nichts. Was hätte sie denn auch gegen Mat ausrichten können? Sie lag nur da und wartete darauf bis es vorbei war. Als er fertig war sagte er nur sie könne gehen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Kleidung zog sich an und rannte zum Auto und stieg ein. Als sie gerade eine Ampel passieren wollte kam ihr ein Lastwagen zuvor, sie hatte übersehen dass sie rot hatte. Sie fühlte sich verfolgt und das auch als ihre Wohnung schon in Sicht war und deshalb beeilte sie sich so schnell wie möglich in ihre eigenen vier Wände zu kommen. Als sie es geschafft hatte knallte sie die Türe hinter sich zu und rutschte an der Türe hinunter. Doch sie blieb dort nicht lange sitzen. Nach ein paar Minuten richtete sie sich auf und rannte ins Bad. Sie hatte ihn an sich. Sie konnte ihn überall spüren. Sie musste ihn wegwaschen. Schließlich stellte sie sich unter die Dusche, nicht nur 10 Minuten oder eine halbe Stunde, sie blieb die ganze Nacht in der Dusche und selbst als sie sich wieder frisch anzog fühlte sie sich immer noch schmutzig. Sie wurde fast verrückt. Jede Sekunde dachte sie nur an den Abend bei Mat wie konnte sie nur auf ihn hereinfallen? Warum sollte sie denn auch einmal im Leben Glück haben? Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch durch das Telefon aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und der Anrufbeantworter nahm seine Arbeit auf.

„Das ist der Anrufbeantworter von Sara Sidle, ich bin zurzeit leider nicht zuhause, sie können mir jedoch nach dem Piepton eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Piep."

„Hey Süße ich hoffe für dich du bist so schlau und behältst unsere Affaire für dich. Oder ich werde dir sehr weh tun müssen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Das war für Sara zu viel. Sie begann zu weinen und schlug wild um sich bevor sie nach einer Weile auf dem Fussboden in den Schlaf fiel.

Geweckt wurde sie einige Stunden später von ihrem Wecker. Sie sollte sich jetzt für die Arbeit richten und in den Alltag zurückkehren. Doch wie sollte sie die blauen Flecken vor ihren Kollegen verbergen. Letztendlich beschloss sie sich Krank zumelden, griff nach ihrem Telefon und wählte Grissoms Nummer.

„Grissom?" begann sie.

„Sara?", fragte er da er die Stimme nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

„Ja Grissom ich bins. Ich kann heute nicht kommen es geht mir nicht gut.", sie hoffte das Grissom das einfach so hinnehmen würde.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dich heute gebraucht Sara. Wir müssen zwei Fälle von der Tagschicht übernehmen und wir werden auch noch andere Fälle bekommen. Kannst du nicht wenigstens für ein paar Stunden kommen?" Sie hatte es gewusst. Er würde sie zum Arbeiten holen.

„Wenn du meinst Grissom." Sie verabschiedete sich nicht einmal und legte nur auf. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und sie musste es irgendwie schaffen die Folgen der letzten Nacht zu beseitigen. Zuerst duschte sie noch einmal und kämmte sich die Haare. Sie hatte jedoch nicht gewusst wie schwer es war solche riesigen Blutergüsse zu verstecken und nach einer halben Stunde gab sie es schließlich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Doch was werden die anderen sagen und wie sollte sie es den anderen erklären? Sie war gestürzt oder ausgerutscht. Genau im Treppenhaus ausgerutscht.

10 Minuten später machte sie sich schon auf den Weg zum Labor. Sie zitterte vor Angst so sehr dass sie es kaum schaffte das Schlüsselloch ihres Wagens zu finden. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde schon durch den Gang des Präsidiums lief konnte sie die Blicke der anderen auf ihrem Rücken spüren. Sie war dem nicht gewachsen aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie fühlte sich schon etwas besser als sie den Umkleideraum leer auffand. Doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Schon nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie die Stimmen von Catherine und Nick hören.

„Morgen Sara.", begrüßten ihre zwei Kollegen sie. Bisher hatten sie sie nur von hinten gesehen doch sie würde sich früher oder später umdrehen müssen und dann würden sie es bemerken.

„Morgen Leute." Bei dem Anblick von Saras Gesicht waren Catherine und Nick geschockt.

„Sara. Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte Catherine besorgt die schon auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Ähm ich bin im Treppenhaus ausgerutscht.", sagte Sara und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Soll ich dir das etwa glauben Sara. So etwas passiert nicht wenn man eine Treppe runterstürzt.", mischte sich Nick ein. Catherine gab ihm ein Zeichen dass er gehen sollte und er verließ widerwillig das Zimmer.

„Sara was ist passiert?", versuchte Catherine es noch einmal.

„Genau das was ich gerade gesagt hab.", antwortete sie und machte anstallten zu gehen.

„Sara du weißt dass ich dir das nicht glauben kann. Schau dich an Sara, dass sind keine Verletzungen die man von einem Treppensturz bekommt."

„Cath glaub es oder nicht. Aber lasst mich bitte einfach in Ruhe." Und schon war Sara verschwunden. Nick und Warrick, der inzwischen auch schon angekommen war, liefen zusammen in den Umkleideraum.

„Sie hat nicht gesprochen oder?", fragte Nick obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

„Nein.", seufzte Catherine, „Aber ich muss sie zum reden bringen. Wir müssen wissen was passiert ist bevor noch schlimmeres passiert."

Ihre Kollegen nickten und machten sich gemeinsam zum Pausenraum auf. Sara hatte sich einen Kaffee geholt und sich mit einer Akte beschäftigt. Die drei setzten sich dazu und schwiegen bis Grissom kam.

„Guten Morgen.", begann Grissom der noch gar nicht von seinem Notizzettel aufgeblickt hatte, „Warrick und Nick ihr müsst raus nach Handerson", sprach er weiter und blickte die zwei an worauf sie schon aufstanden und sich das kleine Zettelchen mit der Adresse nahmen, „Catherine und Sara ..", jetzt blickte er Sara an. „Wie ist dass passiert Sara?"

„Ich glaube das geht euch nichts an. Als was müssen ich und Cath machen?", sagte sie.

„Ähm ihr müsst einen alten Fall von Ecklie noch mal durchgehen.", beendete er seine Rede wobei er es nicht schaffte die Augen von Sara zu nehmen.

„Grissom kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Catherine.

„Natürlich Cath. Ähm Sara die Beweiße musst du im Archiv abholen."

Sara war froh dass sie endlich verschwinden konnte und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg. Sie war glücklich dass das Labor jetzt so leer war. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen die Blicke der anderen auf ihrem Rücken zu haben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Cath was ist mit Sara passiert?", fragte Grissom besorgt.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich muss mit ihr Reden Grissom. Könnten nicht Greg und Mia noch etwas mit den Beweißen arbeiten?"

„Du hast Recht Cath. Gib Greg bescheid und nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Sara vom Archiv zurückkam sah sie Mia und Greg wie sie sich schon arbeitstechnisch ausgerüstet hatten.

„Sara?", rief Catherine, „Greg und Mia übernehmen unsere Arbeit.", Sie nahm Sara den Karton aus der Hand und stellte ihn zu Greg auf den Tisch. Wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten machte er sich auf das Paket und ein Strahlen, welches Halb Las Vegas hätte erhellen können, war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Catherine hatte Sara an der Hand genommen und war mit ihr in den Pausenraum gegangen. Als sie hinter sich die Türe geschlossen hatte und die Challousie runtergelassen hatte begann sie.

„Sara du musst wir sagen wie das passiert ist."

„Ich kann nicht Cath. Bitte versteh doch."

„Sara ich kann dir nicht helfen wenn du mir nicht sagst was passiert ist. Bitte Sara rede mit mir.", versuchte sie es nocheinmal. , „war es dieser Mat?"

Bei dem Gedanke an den Name wurde Sara schlecht. Auch Catherine bemerkte Saras Reaktion und brauchte keine Antwort mehr.

„Was hat er getan Sara? Er hat dich geschlagen, was hat er noch getan?"

Das war zuviel für Sara sie rannte aus den Pausenraum in Richtung Damenklo. Ich war so schlecht. Catherine rannte ihr hinterher und hielt ihr kurz darauf die Haare aus dem Gesicht zurück. Sie war mehr als nur besorgt, was hatte dieser Mat getan dass es Sara so schlecht ging?

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube schon."

Dann führte Cath sie wieder zurück in den Pausenraum und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Sara sag mir was er getan hat."

„Ich kann nicht." Begann sie und brach dann in Tränen aus. Catherine war zu ihr gelaufen und hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Auch Grissom der vorhin auf die zwei aufmerksam geworden war beobachtete die Szene durch eine Öffnung in der Challousie. Was hatte dieser Kerl nur mit Sara gemacht?

„Cath er hat mich… er hat mich… vergewaltigt.", stammelte Sara und schluchzte wieder.

„Mein Gott Sara.", brachte Catherine nur raus und drückte sie so fest es ging an sich. Es tat Sara gut dass jemand für sie da war.

Grissom war geschockt. Dieser Kerl hatte Sara vergewaltigt. Er musste ihn finden.

„Cath.", begann Sara wieder, „Ich habe die Kleidung zuhause in einer Plastiktüte. Aber ich habe geduscht man wird ihm nichts mehr nachweißen können. Und er hat … er hat gedroht mich umzubringen."

„Sara wir kriegen ihn wir haben deine Kleidung und wenn wir noch wissen wo es passiert ist werden wir unsere Beweiße finden und eine Untersuchung wird deine Aussage auch bestätigen. Wir werden ihn kriegen. Er wird dir nie wieder weh tun"

Danach brachte Catherine Sara ins Krankenhaus und fuhr zu ihr nach Hause um die Kleidung zu holen. Sie brauchte den Samen des Mannes und dann brauchte sie nur noch eine Gegenprobe welche sie aufgrund Saras Aussage und des Untersuchungsergebnisses auch bekam.

„Sie stimmt überein.", sagte Catherine und sah dabei Sara an. „ Wir haben ihn Sara. Brass wird zu ihm fahren und ich werde das Sofa untersuchen."

Am Abend konnten sie Mat schon in Untersuchungshaft einweißen lassen. Doch für Sara war der Albtraum noch lange nicht vorbei. Ihr ganzes Leben war ein Albtraum.

_What did i do?_

_Why me?_

_Damn. Why me?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lebe ich noch? Bitte nicht hauen! Das könnt ihr euch für später aufheben.

PS: War das nicht schön lang? Dafür will ich mindestens so viele Reviews wie beim letzen mal!


End file.
